Shattered By a Kiss
by Pythia
Summary: rated PG13 for yuri, RxH/HxR, takes place somewhere after EW


Ok, Gundam Wing belongs to those people who own Gundam Wing. One of which is me. Not. Gotcha, didn't I?  
  
Shoujo ai, RxH/HxR, takes place some time after EW  
  
Tell me if this sounds *WAY* too much like my other fics, Ok? (('Cuz I think it does))  
  
Shattered By a Kiss  
  
Relena sighed, staring out the window, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Its been a week since the encounter which had left her broken, with nobody to pick up the pieces.   
  
The weather matched her mood perfectly. The clouds were gray, rain was pouring from them, and the sky was colored with a dark, sullen, and sober hue that was downright *DULL*!!!  
  
She choked, as memories started flooding her head at an alarming rate. It was so hard not to cry. She thought that she had the perfect life. She thought Heero had loved her. He had saved her countless times, hadn't he? Yes, he had. But then, all the fantasies; all her planning to prepare for her future with Heero, was shattered. Shattered by a kiss.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Relena was dancing around happily in her *HUGE* living room. She had just invited Heero to come over and he had accepted it instantly. Overcome with bliss, she raced to the door like a mindless idiot, when she heard the doorbell sing out its little 'ding-dongs'. Reaching it, she flung the door open to reveal *TWO* Gundam pilots. Not one, as she had forever hoped for. "Oh!" she said, surprised, "How nice to see you, Duo..." Duo nodded politely at her slightly disappointed expression. "And of course, my *DEAR* Hee~ro!!! So *GLAD* to see you!" She said, brightening, as her gaze settled on the pilot next to the braided boy. He, too, nodded curtly. "Come in! Come in!" She said, ushering the two inside, eyes glimmering as she stared herself senseless at the 'Perfect Soldier'. "Relena--" Heero started. The pacifist cut him off, "I'm *SO* happy you came!!!"  
  
"Relena--"  
  
"Now we can arrange our wedding!!!!"  
  
"Relena--"  
  
"The aisles of the church will be lined by roses! And I'll get my dress designed by the *BEST* fashion designer in the world!!  
  
Now, Heero was getting pissed.  
  
"RELENA!!!!!"  
  
She shut up immediately, gulping at the sight of Heero's angry glare. Then she barely stuttered, "H-hai?" "We aren't getting married." he stated, flatly. "N-nani?!" she stammered, clearly shocked. "We're not getting married." the cobalt-eyed ex-pilot of Wing/Wing Zero repeated. "D-demo!" she cried out. "No buts." the boy said, firmly. "W-hy?" she said, her voice hoarse. Heero looked at Du0, who had been quiet the whole time, then said nervously, "Well... you see..." "Yes?" she prodded, her eyes fixed on him. "Its like this... ummm... Duo and I... and we're y'know" Heero mumbled, for the first time showing a bit of emotion to Relena. Mainly, embarassment and confusion. "Well?" she asked impatiently, noticing that the so-called 'Perfect Soldier' was definitely *NOT* perfect at this. It made her curious. The short-haired boy glanced at Duo helplessly. The braided shinigami sighed exasperatedly, "It's better to just show you." And in one swift movement, he had taken the other boy in his arms, and was pressing a passionate kiss to his lover's lips. Relena's eyes grew wide and collapsed to the floor, dumbfounded.  
  
Her eyes were trained on the dark-haired boy as he strode out the door, hand-in-hand with Duo. The only thing she heard from them as he left was one, single apology from the both.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
'Shattered by a kiss...' she thought bitterly, trying not to break down once more, 'My life... My perfect life... Shattered by a kiss... Shouldn't kisses mean hapiness? Love? Shouldn't a kiss make my life better? Shouldn't it make my life even more perfect than it already was?' "SHOULDN'T IT?!" She cried out to no one in particular, unable to keep hot tears from streaming down her pale face. She felt her knees buckle, causing her to fall from her standing position near the window sill. Drowning in her misery, a crying heap in the corner of her room, she failed to note a dark figure that was running across her lawn in the rain.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" a voice wafted through the mahogany doors to Relena's room, accompanied by a soft knock, "I heard the news from Heero and Duo. They said you took it pretty badly..." Relena sniffed, then croaked for whoever was at the door to enter. Then she focused her attention the one who stepped in. Hilde was standing underneath the doorframe, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" she repeated, her worry echoing in her voice. "I'm fine", Relena said, choking back a sob. "No you're not." she stated, folding her arms across her chest, "You're crying, and have been acting weird all week." "Why would you care?" Relena asked, sulkily. "Because I think that you should open up and accept the fact that Heero doesn't love you. And, If *YOU* truly love him, then you should also be glad that he's happy" the German girl told her. Relena blinked at her, still teary-eyed, "Why would you care?" she repeated.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"Something tells me that that's not the only reason."  
  
Hilde sighed, then took a deep breath.  
  
"I like you, Relena."  
  
And with that she fled out the room, Relena's shocked expression cemented in ehr mind. "Damn! You shouldn't have told her! Now she *HATES* you! That look on her face! It had 'rejection' written all over it! You should have just stayed her friend and stuck to comforting her right now!!!!" she scolded herself, her legs pumping as hard as they could as they carried her through the rain.  
  
Relena stared fixedly at the door. "Had Hilde really meant what she said?" she thought, bringing up a hand to rub the tearstains off her ashen face. Unsteadily, she willed herself to stand. Then, without much thinking, she rushed out to follow the other girl.  
  
Relena ran across her lawn, ignoring the shouts coming from Pagan about catching a cold. All that was on her mind was finding Hilde. She continued to dash around, across streets, through gates, and finally she stopped.   
  
Sometimes she had watched the German girl, so she knew that the most likely spot that other would be in was a nearby park.  
  
Relena gazed up at the sign swinging back and forth with the wind. The words were blurred, but she knew this was the place. She ran inside, looking left and right for the other girl. Her search ended when her eyes set upon a Weeping Willow tree. Hilde was sitting under it, face buried in her hands. Relena couldn't tell if she was crying, or if it was just the rain.  
  
Hilde glanced upwards, and saw Relena racing towards her. She didn't know if she should flee, or remain where she was. Her decision-making was cut short, however, when the blonde girl was in front of her all of a sudden. She heard the long-hairded girl whisper a question, "Is it true what you said? That you love me?" The short-haired German nodded, and lowered her head even more, afraid of Relena's reaction. "Hilde, look at me." a quiet and serious voice ordered her. She obeyed, and was met with a soft, chaste, yet passionate kiss.  
  
And all she remembered before being drowning in her own bliss, was being taken into Relena's arms and hearing a sweet and sincere voice saying, "Aishiteru, Hilde. Arigato."  
  
~OWARI~  
Notes: Short. Just like the rest of my fics.  
Other notes: Read and review!!!  
Other other notes: Watch out for my other fanfic!!! Its 1x2/2x1!!! It will be up in a few... days/weeks!!!! Ok? Ty! 


End file.
